<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>godzilla by breakums</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25777693">godzilla</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakums/pseuds/breakums'>breakums</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Godzilla - Freeform, Kesha - Freeform, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Songfic, god I love kesha, i posted this on wattpad first but my account is dead there so I’m posting it here</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:21:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,543</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25777693</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakums/pseuds/breakums</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What do you get when you meet Godzilla?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>godzilla</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>bro on god i loved writing this it makes me feel fuzzy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Her eyes. That's what Ty Lee first noticed about Azula when they met at school. They were golden- shining like fire and full of power and charisma.</p><p> </p><p>Ty Lee felt a churn in her stomach when Azula demanded her to be her friend.</p><p> </p><p>She saw how everyone became nervous as Azula passed by them. The pure power she had. It rocked Ty Lee to the core.</p><p> </p><p>Yet, even though Azula had forced her to be friends with her, she accepted it as real. They spent their free time together as children. They were friends. And soon, Mai came into the picture as well. They were true friends.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"What do you get when you take Godzilla to the mall?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ty Lee practically dragged Azula into the largest shopping center in the Fire Nation. Azula protested, but Ty Lee managed to pull her in.</p><p> </p><p>"It's so huge!" Ty Lee looked around in awe. Azula scoffed and continued to walk, leaving the other girl to take it all in.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"She scares all the children and shreds all the pillows</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And knocks over walls."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"What do you mean you don't know who I am?!" Ty Lee heard a loud yell from another part of the building.</p><p> </p><p>"I really don't!" A child said, terrified. "I'm sorry!"</p><p> </p><p>Ty Lee knew what was happening, so she ran as quick as she could to where the yelling came from. Low and behold, there was Azula yelling at a child who was holding their blue pillow in fear.</p><p> </p><p>"How dare you!" Azula retaliated as she tried to grab the pillow the child was clinging onto so dearly.</p><p> </p><p>Ty Lee sprung into action and tried to pull Azula back from the child. After a few seconds, she succeeded, but it ended with the pillow ripped in half .</p><p> </p><p>Azula didn't even try to regain her composure. "Gods! I can't believe this!"</p><p> </p><p>Before Ty Lee could react, Azula blasted through a wall and left the shopping area, leaving her with a mentally scarred child, a broken wall, and a pillow ripped to shreds.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Her golden eyes, sparkle and shine, as she eats the food court and steals half my fries."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ty Lee found Azula, sitting at the food court, obviously stressed.</p><p> </p><p>"I can't believe there's some people here that don't even know who I am!" She said as she slammed on the table.</p><p> </p><p>Ty Lee listened to Azula complain, but focused on her eyes. She wanted to tell Azula that they were beautiful. Colorful. Flawless. She wanted to tell Azula she was flawless. Amazing. But Azula would probably just tell her she was already aware.</p><p> </p><p>"One order of fire fries!" The waiter said as he set the food on the table.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes! I haven't had these in soooo long!" Ty Lee wasted no time digging in, while Azula watched in discomfort.</p><p> </p><p>"Um." Azula murmured, "Why are you eating like that?"</p><p> </p><p>"What do you mean? I'm just enjoying my food..." Ty Lee said in confusion as she set down the plate of fries.</p><p> </p><p>"You're so strange, Ty Lee." Azula giggled.</p><p> </p><p>When Ty Lee heard her name spoken out by Azula, it was like her body lost all sense of cold. She felt warm, and she really hoped it wasn't visible on her face.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey look!" Azula pointed, "There's a magician performing!"</p><p> </p><p>"Really? Where?!" Ty Lee turned around, and Azula took the chance to snatch at least half of her fries while she was distracted.</p><p> </p><p>Ty Lee turned back around, disappointed that Azula was just messing with her. Then she noticed. Her fries. They were gone.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> <br/>
<br/>
</span></p><p>Azula laughed, "You're so gullible, I love it."</p><p> </p><p>And that was when Ty Lee had to excuse herself to go freak out in the restroom because she felt so hot and was sure it was visible on her face.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"That's what you get when you take Godzilla to the mall."</em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Ty Lee sighed as she sat down. Today was the day she would take Azula to meet her mom. She fiddled with the ribbon from her skirt. She had never liked her parents- they always saw her as just one piece of a bunch and never a whole piece on her own.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn't the fact that Azula was meeting her mom that scared her, it was how Azula would react to seeing the person that caused Ty Lee to feel unimportant and ultimately run away from home to join the circus.</p><p> </p><p>Ty Lee found herself gnawing on her nails. She only did this when she was anxious and paranoid. Gods, she just hoped it would go well.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"What do you get when you take Godzilla to meet your mom?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The two girls walked to the house that Ty Lee grew up in.</p><p> </p><p>"You're shaking, Ty Lee." Azula noted, placing a hand on the girl's shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>"Um.. It's just a little chilly. That's all." Ty Lee hoped Azula didn't see straight through her lie.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"She rings the bell and she looks out the window</em>
</p><p>
  <em>and calls the cops."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ty Lee stands there with Azula after she rang the bell, more nervous than she had ever been before.</p><p> </p><p>She could hear muffled yelling from inside the house. Something about the Princess being right outside the door, and how they might as well call the cops because of how unbelievable it was.</p><p> </p><p>"Someone wasn't ready." Azula smirked as she twirled around her hair, waiting for the door to open.</p><p> </p><p>Within seconds, the door flew open, and there stood Ty Lee's mother, who looked as if she had just thrown on whatever clothes she had lying around.</p><p> </p><p>"W-Welcome Princess Azula..!!" She said, bowing. "Please come in!"</p><p> </p><p>Azula's face turned to a blank one as she stepped inside the house.</p><p> </p><p>"Wow," Azula smiled as she pointed to a family portrait. "You weren't kidding when you said identical siblings."</p><p> </p><p>"I was preparing dinner, Princess, I would love for you to join us." The old woman said as she gestured to a large table.</p><p> </p><p>Azula and Ty Lee sat down, and before the brunette could even start small talk, Azula grabbed her by the shirt and whispered. "Whatever you do. Don't intervene. Got it?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes Azula..."</p><p> </p><p>Ty Lee knew what this meant. Azula was going to lash out at her mother, and she didn't want any interruptions.</p><p> </p><p>As expected, as soon as her mother sat down after giving everyone that amazing home food that Ty Lee (sort of) missed, Azula asked the one question.</p><p> </p><p>"Miss, would you please tell me which one of your daughters is sitting here with us today?"</p><p> </p><p>Ty Lee closed her eyes, shaking, wishing it was just a nightmare and that it wasn't really happening.</p><p> </p><p>"Umm..." Her mother faltered, baffled at the question.</p><p> </p><p>"Why do you not know your own daughter's name?"</p><p> </p><p>"I promise Princess- it's just the old age getting to me!"</p><p> </p><p>"You're a bad parent, what a shame." Azula said as she checked her nails. "It's no wonder why Ty Lee left this place."</p><p> </p><p>"But I love my daughter!"</p><p> </p><p>"Then maybe you should've given her more attention."</p><p> </p><p>"Princess Azula! Please!"</p><p> </p><p>"You disgust me."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I try to explain that she's mostly tame</em>
</p><p>
  <em>As long as there's pizza and video games."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Azula got up and walked outside the house, leaving Ty Lee with the decision to stay where she was sitting or follow her.</p><p> </p><p>"Mom," Ty Lee said with tears in her eyes. "I swear she's a good person! I swear! She's just overreacting!"</p><p> </p><p>There was no use to it. After being scolded by the crown princess, there really was no going back. Ty Lee had to leave her mother, sitting there in awe, to go follow her friend.</p><p> </p><p>She wished they could be more.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"That's what you get when you take Godzilla to meet your mom."</em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Ty Lee loved spending time with Azula. It was everything to her. She only hated the fact that since Azula was the Princess, everyone feared her. It wasn't a bad thing, not at all, it was just the way people acted around them because of their fear.</p><p> </p><p>It felt so wrong having people bow, then run away from them. It made her uncomfortable. She was happy for Azula and her power, but it ruined their time together out in public.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"While everyone else is running and screaming</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I just love being with you."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Regardless, Ty Lee loved spending time with her. She was the reason she woke up in the morning. The reason she spent so long making herself look her best. It was all to please Azula.</p><p> </p><p>She loved her raven black hair, that flowed so gracefully across her shoulders when she let it down. On the rare occasion that Azula told Ty Lee to brush her hair, it felt heavenly. She smelled like cherries and smoke. An odd combination, but it worked beautifully with Azula.</p><p> </p><p>Her golden eyes that shone with power and grace. They pierced through Ty Lee's entire being, and she loved it.</p><p> </p><p>Her voice that could make millions fall to their knees. Azula was the perfect human being. A firebending prodigy, gorgeous, and powerful.</p><p> </p><p>Ty Lee was in love.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I guess they don't see all the things that I'm seein'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That make you so uniquely you, you, you, you."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"What do you get when you meet Godzilla</em>
</p><p>
  <em>and<strong> fall in love</strong>?"</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>original summary on wattpad: YES IM ADDICTED TO THE SONG GODZILLA WITH MY FRIEND YES WE LISTEN TO IT DAILY YES I THINK IT FITS IN PERFECT WITH TYZULA YES IM WRITING A SONGFIC YES ITS GOING TO BE MULTICHAPTER BECAUSE I FINISHED THE FIRST PART AT 11 AM AND I AM TOO TIRED TO CONTINUE. YES.</p><p>(note it was multichapter on wattpad but i mashed it all together here because im too impatient to do separate spell checking bruh)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>